This device relates to barbecue spits that are hand-held and rotated by means of a hand crank. The first embodiment is a take-down device suitable for backpacking, or storing in a confined area. The other embodiment is a simpler rigid device.
A typical usage would be for cooking wieners (hot dogs), marshmallows, or other meats and foods over an exposed heat source. A typical method of using it would be to hold the device by the heat insulating rotational sleeve handle with one hand and rotating the food by turning the crank handle with the other hand. An alternate usage would be to rest the rotational sleeve in the fork of a stick, or other rigid surface and rotating the crank handle. hand-held spits, forks,
Prior Art contains many types of hand-held spits, forks, skewers, etc. used for cooking For example referenced U.S. Pat. No. 3,745,910 is a device similar in appearance but lacks a crank for turning and its mid shaft handle is used for ejecting cooked food.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,539,751 is a barbecue fork that can be reduced in length by dissemble of a threaded shaft but lacks a crank mechanism for ease of rotation.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,876,694 is a "Marshmallow and Hot Dog Roasting Stick;" comprising a button or crank handle, a narrow fork with sharp prongs, and with a hand-grip having a slot or recess that is used to prevent rotation and/or protect the sharp prongs. U.S. Pat. No. 4,599,797 is a rotating fork suitable for eating spaghetti but the thumb wheel actuator would not provide enough torque for rotating a hand-held barbecue rotisserie. Also, it would not be long enough to protect the user from burns.